Libby Brooks
'Elizabeth 'Libby' Brooks '''is a main character in 'Glee Center Stage. 'She is currently a student at St. Cecilias Academy. She is the editor of the school newspaper and a member of the glee club, Center Stage. Libby could be deemed the two-faced one. She comes across as a ruthless, confident young woman who will do anything to get her way, but in truth, she suffers from the same insecutires every teenage girl does. As the editor of the school newspaper and writer of the paper's gossip column, She takes out all her own personal insecurities on the people around her through the paper and at the same time uses it as a way to get in the good graces of the more popular students. She later discovers she doesn't hang onto those on top, but she actually harbours romantic feelings for them, more specifically Violette L'Ange & Courtney Wintour. Over the series, Libby develops into a more loyal, friendly and kind person, maintaining a strong relationship with Courtney, and becoming friends with June, Violette & Rose. She is portrayed by Chloe Moretz and was created by wiki user Josh Bullin24. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Libby's early life, other than that she was born in 1998 and has been attending St. Cecilias Academy since her Freshman year. When she was 10 years old, she was rejected from the lead in her communities production of ''Annie, ''as June unknowingly beat her out for the part, stemming her ambition to become the lead of the Glee club. Season One Libby is introduced in the first episode, Welcome Home, Part 1, sitting next to Courtney and questioning Violette's last name, noticing it is the same as the French Prime Minister before Vi tells her, he is her father. In Part 2 of the episode, we learn she is the editor of the school newspaper and has proudly named the paper's gossip column the 'Tattle Tale'. She places the newspaper on the desk ready for distribution, thinking to herself that people want fresh news, and that her current article ought to shake things up. We then see the headline reading "The Queen Bee's show tune - singing hunk...", as the episode ends. In Plus 3, Libby approaches Courtney and hands her the gossip section of the school paper, in order to cause drama between Courtney and her boyfriend Billy, who has just joined Glee club. She is delighted to see the argument she has brought on, but is confused when Courtney suddenly is happy about him joining. Libby asks her why once he leaves, and she tells her that there is a reason he has joined the Glee club and that they are going to find out. She later goes with Courtney to see Patch, the director of Glee club, to ask if they can join club before he tells them they must prove themselves worthy. She proceeds to audition with ''Shake It Out, ''and Patch happily accepts her into the club. She leaves with Courtney grinning after the two of them have finished their auditions successfully. In Baby Mama Drama, When Luke & JR want to join the club, she questions the two, hoping to find a new scoop for the paper. She also sings backup with the rest of the girls in JR's audition of ''Bohemian Rhapsody. In Secret, Secret, When the club are questioning why Courtney has been acting strangely and Luke seems to know something, Libby asks him suspiciously on what he knows. When he reveals that she is pregnant, Libby smiles and begins to scribble away in her notebook. She later dances with Courtney as she sings Girls Just Wanna Have Fun along with the other girls. After Rose's moving performance of Beautiful ''a look of resentment fills Libby's face and we learn of her desire to become the female lead of the glee club and how people keep standing her way of achieving that goal. During Vi's performance of ''Perfect, ''Libby makes a mental note to research Vi's father, Prime Minister L'Ange and thinks to herself that Vi isn't she says she was. Later in the evening, Libby sits with Courtney in her dorm room and asks her what they should do about the days revelations, while Courtney snaps back with irritation at learning of Billy cheating on her with Teddy. Upon hearing a door knock, Libby tells her to hide her cigarette in case it is one of the teachers, before asking her how she got it in there, before Courtney tells her the Lunch Lady has been supplying her. Juli is revealed to be the person knocking on her door, and she asks Libby if she can come in, to which she allows. Juli reveals her idea of an anti-gay campaign, asking for the help of Courtney & Libby's way with words. The two like the idea and they team together and by using Libby's gossip column to make everyone against the gays. During the final number of ''Secret, Secret, ''Libby & Juli are seen leaving the room with posters and the freshly printed gossip columns. She makes her way to the school cafeteria before distributing the column in designated areas and pinning up a blown-up copy of the column to the bulletin board. We see the headline reading 'Babydoll a Baby Mama: The Queen Bee and her Closet Queen' as the episode ends. In A Friend Indeed, Libby, Juli & Courtney stand on a stage in the cafeteria, surrounded by students as they harshly promote their Anti-Gay campaign, by revealing Spider's rejection of June and relationship with JR, Courtney's fake-pregnancy & Billy's relationship with Teddy. The growd give the exact reaction the three wanted and Libby performs ''We're Not Gonna Take It ''to the cafeteria, as Spider sings against Libby with people against the Anti-Gay campaign. As the song ends, Libby slushies Spider, humiliating him and beginning their 'Slush A Fag' operation. In Pride, the 3's Anti-Gay movement has transformed the school into a hate field, and we learn that Libby & Juli now share a room and have grown to be close friends. Later, as the three walk down the hallway, they wonder why everyone is so quiet but Libby stops in her tracks, seeing posters supporting the LGBT community, to their horror. The three hastily begin to tear down the posters, before Courtney reveals she has a plan. The next day, they carry out the next step in their 'S.L.U.S.H.' campaign, in order to not let anyone be swayed by the sudden support for LGBT community, but they are interupted by the glee club performing ''Where Is the Love?. ''Libby along with the other two, pour a series of slushies onto Billy upon his attempt to fight back. Despite Sister Shadonda's performance, the students remain against the LGBT's, but Violette revealing Courtney's fake pregnancy finally ends the movement and the three flee the cafeteria. In Faith, Trust and Pixiedust, Libby approaches Courtney, who has now lost her status as Queen-Bee and her title of 'Babydoll' to tell her about the 'Hot Girl On Campus' blog. She tells her despite the backlash of the S.L.U.S.H. movement, Courtney is still 8th on the list. She begrudgingly shows Courtney that Violette is now at the top of the list. Libby is horrified when Courtney throws her iPhone across the cafeteria to in a fit of rage to hit Vi. While they two had an aggressive fight, Libby stands quietly watching it unfold. As the club perform ''The Circle of Life, ''Libby along with Courtney & Juli stand by the door and sing the chorus together, to apologize to the club and rejoin. When Courtney & Juli are taken onto the stage by Vi & June, Libby is left alone, until Billy brings her to the stage happily, leaving the club finally reformed. In Competition, Libby attempts to try out for the female solo lead at Sectionals, but her attempts are ridiculed by the members of the glee club after she performs a sub-par rendition of ''Tomorrow, ''leaving her angry. Despite her failed attempt, Libby performs at Sectionals with the rest of the club, now named Center Stage and celebrates with the rest of them when they win. In Day Off, she sings the main chorus of ''Empire State of Mind ''with Courtney as they step onto the streets of New York for their once-a-month permission to explore the streets. We learn that Libby has stopped hanging out with Courtney & Juli after they rejoined the glee club, much to their annoyance and seems to follow Violette around. When the paparazzi attack Violette, Libby helps her escape them, by taking her into a secluded alley. Vi thanks her and the two share a hug. In Thespians, Libby watches Violette, Rose & JR from a distance as they come down the hall. When they begin to approach her, she took a poster about Cheerleading tryouts off the wall, and tucked in into her pocket. Libby grabs Vi and gives her some advice on what to do with her new found popularity in order to set her 'plan' into action. Libby tells her she should become the Head Cheerleader in order to keep her status, and although Vi is initially hesitant, Libby eventually convinces her and the two share another hug. She then imagines herself in a dimly lit stage in a beautiful red dress as she sings ''I Want It All, revealing her ambition to become the Queen Bee. She is later cheering for the boy's performance of Judas, ''and performs in the girl's performances of ''Lady Marmalade, ''receiving several solo lines. In Do The Mash, Libby watches Violette perform ''Don't Make Me Snap My Fingers/Super Bass ''with the Holy Heralds in the bleachers. As the practice ended, Libby visits Coach Kympton, the cheerleading coach, where Coach thanks her for introducing Violette to her and the cheerleaders. She then asks why Libby recommended Vi to her, to which she replies that she has her reasons with a smirk. Coach then says that although most may think you just cling to those on top, she sees otherwise. Libby is confused, and Coach tells her to lock the door on her way out. Later during the boy's mashup of ''Paparazzi/Stand By Me, ''Libby has a self revelation after what Coach Sydney said to her, asking herself why she always makes friends with those on top, first Courtney and now Violette. Libby battles her emotions towards Violette, finding herself staring at her and telling herself to stop feeling attracted to her, enforcing her conflicting emotions. She performs in the girls mashup of ''Express Yourself/Born This Way ''and is in the group hug as the episode ends. In Nothing More Than Feelings, Libby plucks up the courage to visit Coach Kympton again, after she has been uneasy for a while from her new emotions and sensations. Kympton tells her that what she is feeling isn't uncommon for girls her age, it is something she has experienced herself, and there is nothing for her to to be ashamed of. Libby cringed at the thought of being a lesbian and asks if she has to fall to all the stereotypes, picturing herself dressing in plaid and cutting her hair off Bieber-style. Kympton tells her it could be a phase, but by the way she looks at Vi, she believes she really is a lesbian. She also says she doesn't have to give in to the stereotypes, using herself as an example. Libby thanks her and the two share a hug. Later, Libby pulls Violette into the broom closet when she is on her way to cheerleading practice. Libby attempts to calm down the shocked Vi, and she stands there staring at Vi intently, as Vi remains confused. After a long silence, Libby finally pulls her into a kiss as she is beginning to leave. Violette is shocked, and she pushes Libby away and ran from the broom closet. Libby shocked at what has just happened, collapses to the floor and begins to cry and sing ''Emotions, ''along with Rose & JR, as the episode draws to a close. In Winning, Libby is still embarrased and depressed about what had happened between her & Violette, and did not feel like being seen by anyone. Violette knocks on her door to see her, and Libby resists from answering, only wrapping herself tighter around the sheets. She attempts to hide the fact she has been crying all morning, when Vi comes in. She tells Libby that she misses her, and Libby proceeds to weep sadly as Vi sits close to her. They agree that they are still friends after the kiss, and Violette is confused over the word 'confused', but laughs at herself, and makes Libby get ready and wash to come to Glee club, cementing a new lease of friendship between the two. At Regionals, Libby basks in the glory in having her first competition solo in the girl's mash-up of ''Stronger/Stronger and she sings backup in the group performance of ''We Are The Champions. ''Libby celebrates with the rest of Center Stage when they win Regionals and the fact they have a chance at Nationals. In Familiarity, Libby has taken to follhowing Violette around like a 'lovesick puppy' and she is starting to be accepted into Vi, JR, Rose & June's social circle. Libby sits with the group in Rose & June's room, lying on the floor with Violette as June states her budding future and Violette wonders why handbags are not made of human skin. She suspects that the 'tiny little elves' working in sweatshops come in late at night to take away their scabs & dandruff, and Libby tells her that the people working in sweatshops are actually Chinese people, something that horrifies her & JR as they believe they have been sending Santa letters to the wrong place. As the two waltz out to collect scabs & dandruff for handbags, Libby laughs at their quirkiness, stating 'Auh, Foreigners'. Songs Solos Season One Duets Season One Solos (In a Group) Season One Category:Center Stage Members